biostoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GokaiWhite/Bionic Fantasy: Possible Fighting Game for PC
If my'' Bionic Fantasy'' story were to ever get it's own dedicated website, I think it should have some web-games that originated from BIONICLE.com, and even a downloadable 2.5D fighter that would be called Dissida: Bionic Fantasy. The initial roster of playable fighters would be: Bionicle Vakama CV: James Arnold Taylor, Ken Narita *LEGO form *Movie form Nokama CV: Laura Bailey, Takao Honda *LEGO form *Movie form Matau CV: Nolan North, Koji Ochiai *LEGO form *Movie form Onewa CV: John Burgmeier, Sosuke Komori *LEGO form *Movie form Whenua CV: Crispin Freeman, Naomi Kusumi *LEGO form *Movie form Nuju CV: Eric Vale, Tokuyoshi Kawashima *LEGO form *Movie form Final Fantasy Cloud CV: Takahiro Sakurai, Steve Burton *Ex SOLDIER- FF7 attire *Cloudy Wolf- Advent Children attire *Shinra Infantryman *Anti- Nightmare- Kingdom Hearts attire Tifa CV: Ayumi Ito, Sarah Cowan *AVALANCHE Fighter- FF7 attire *Seventh Heaven Leather- Advent Children attire Squall CV: Hideo Ishikawa, Doug Erholtz *Agent of SeeD- FF8 attire *Radiant Lion- Kingdom Hearts attire *Steely Bladesman- based on his Yoshitaka Amano artwork Rinoa CV: Kotono Mitsuishi, April Stewart *Angel Sorceress *Moon Waltzer *Radiant Sorceress- Original design by Dion Rogers Tidus CV: Masakazu Morita, James Arnold Taylor *Zanarkand Abes Star Player *Fleeting Dream Yuna CV: Mayuko Aoki, Hedy Burress *Sphere Hunter *Songstress of 1000 Years Past DLC Fighters Season 1 Lightning (FFXIII) CV: Maaya Sakamoto, Ali Hillis *Guardian Corps Veteran - FFXIII attire *Knight of the Goddess - FFXIII-2 attire *Savior of the Old World's End - LR:FFXIII-3 attire Auron (FFX) CV: Hideo Ishikawa, Matt McKenzie *Legendary Guardian - FFX ''attire *Braska's Guardian - Younger self in flashbacks *Phantom Guardian - ''Kingdom Hearts II attire Laguna (FFVIII) CV: Hiroaki Hirata, AV Kennedy *Machine Gunner *Galbadian Soldier *Sorceress' Knight *Galbadian Prez Vincent (FFVII) CV: Shougo Suzuki, Steven Blum *Waking Nightmare *Lost Nightmare - based on his Yoshitaka Amano artwork *Disgraced Turk *Chaotic Harbinger - Chaos from Dirge of Cerberus Sora CV: Miyu Irino, Haley Joel Osment *KH1 *KH2 Krekka CV: Beau Billingslea, Tessho Genda *LEGO form *Movie form Nidhiki CV: Armin Shimmerman, Shigeru Chiba *LEGO form *Movie form Sidorak CV: Chris Rager, Katsumi Chou *LEGO form *Movie form Roodaka CV: Julia Fletcher, Yayoi Jinguji *LEGO form *Movie form Teridax CV: Lee Tockar, Tetsu Inada *LEGO form *Movie form *2003 Game form Season 2 Lhikan CV: Terrence "TC" Carson, Akio Ohtsuka *LEGO form *Movie form Takanuva CV: Yuri Lowenthal, Mamoru Miyano *LEGO form *Movie form *2003 Game form Ekimu CV: Johnny Yong Bosch, Teruaki Ogawa Yunalesca CV: Yoko Koyanagi, Julia Fletcher Ultimecia CV: Atusko Tanaka, Tasia Valenza Sephiroth CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa, George Newbern *Legendary Soldier *Heartless Angel - Kingdom Hearts attire Season 3 Lara Croft CV: Camilla Luddington, Megumi Ogata *Survivor - Default costume in Tomb Raider (2013 reboot) *Old School Tomb Raider - Original 3D model in the first Tomb Raider Game Raziel CV: Michael Bell, Masanori Ikeda *Reaper of Souls - Default playable appearance throughout the Legacy of Kain series. *Old School Soul Reaver - Original 3D model in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. *Third Angel - Alternate color scheme inspired by Sachiel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. ????????? CV: Kazuya Nakai, John DiMaggio * * * * * Stages Ta Metru Music Tracks: *Fiery Mine *Hakann's Pit Ga Metru Music Tracks: *Shattered Wreck *Vezok's Deluge Le Metru Music Tracks: *Forgotten Shrine *Zaktan's Chamber Po Metru Music Tracks: *Menacing Keep *Avak's Dynamo Onu Metru Music Tracks: *Ancient Citadel *Reidak's Bastion Ko Metru Music Tracks: *Mountain Path *Thok's Grotto Ina Kiiro (Bionic Fantasy) Music Tracks: *Rahkshi Battle (Bionicle Heroes) Do Mura (Bionic Fantasy) Music Tracks: *Titan Battle (Bionicle Heroes) Great Coliseum (B2: LoMN) Music Tracks: *Titles (Bionicle Heroes) *Hero (by All Insane Kids) *Massive Explosion (Dissidia Final Fantasy Arcade/NT) Midgar (FFVII) Music Tracks: *Those Who Fight - Battle Theme VII *Those Who Fight Further - Boss Battle VII Shinra HQ (FFVII) Music Tracks: *Shinra Corporation *WEAPON Raid Planet's Core (FFVII) Music Tracks: *J-E-N-O-V-A *Birth of a God *One Winged Angel (BF remix) Balamb Garden (FFVIII) Music Tracks: *Don't be Afraid - Battle Theme VIII *Force Your Way - Boss Battle VIII Lunatic Pandora (FFVIII) Music Tracks: *The Landing *The Man with the Machine Gun Castle Ultimecia (FFVIII) Music Tracks: *Premonition *Maybe I'm a Lion *The Sorceress Extreme (Final Boss VIII) Zanarkand Ruins (FFX) Music Tracks: *Battle Theme X *Enemy Attack - Boss Battle X Calm Lands (FFX) Music Tracks: *Assault *Yunalesca's Challenge Dream's End (FFX) Music Tracks: *Battle with Seymour *Contest of Aeons *Original Sin (Final Boss X) Valhalla (FFXIII saga) Music Tracks *Blinded by Light *Saber's Edge *Knight of the Goddess *Immigrant Song (by Led Zeppelin) Category:Blog posts Category:User:GokaiWhite